A Ghost Hunt Christmas
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: A fluffy Christmas story just for you guys. Enjoy and have a merry Christmas this year!


Mai hummed quietly to herself, hanging ornaments on the small pine tree in the SPR office. The door opened and Mai turned around, knowing full well whom it was.

"Hey Naru, what do you think?"

"I think its annoying and cliché."

"Thanks for the brutal honesty." Mai spit back sarcastically.

"You get mad when I lie, and mad when I tell the truth, Mai there is no pleasing you. There for I please myself."

"Naru you always please yourself." The brunet countered.

"Oh, nice one!" Monk gave Mai a high five as he walked through the door, John, Ayako, and Misako following close behind.

"Merry Christmas!" Ayako held a shiny red bag in her hand as she went around people to hug Mai.

"Merry Christmas."

"Here Mai, its just a little something every girl needs during the holidays." Ayako hands her the bag. Mai peeks inside seeing three romance movies, popcorn, candy canes, chocolate, and hot cocoa mix.

"Thank you." She hugs her again.

"Why are you all here?" Naru questions holding a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"Well, all of our houses are…not fit to have a party." Monk states.

"So we figured we'd head here." John finished.

"I only came back to lock this place up so you'll have to find some other place to hold your party."

"Mai, what about your place?" Misako offers.

"Yeah, I've been wondering where you live for a while now." Monk wraps his arm around her.

"That would be fine," she stops to think it over. "Yeah, 'cause all of your guy's presents are there too." Mai slips into her coat and everyone heads out.

"Naru, Lin, are you guys coming too?" Mai asks pulling on her gloves on. Everyone, aside from Mai, looks to the two smiling as if telling them they were going.

"I suppose so." Naru answered shaking off their glares.

The walk to Mai's house wasn't that far really, it was her driveway that worried them.

"Mai, you're not joking with us right?" Monk asks as everyone stairs up at this enormous house, no mansion.

"No, I'm not joking with you. This really is my house." As if to prove it she pulled out her key and unlocked the gate, pushing it easily open. Monk and John whistled, impressed with the sheer size of it. When they had made it to the front door Mai put a different key into the lock and shoved open the door.

"Come on in, welcome to my home.' Mai entered the house last, closing the door behind her. She reached for the light switch and hit all three buttons turning on the main chandelier, the Christmas lights and the Christmas tree.

"Whoa." Almost everyone echoed. Mai put Ayako's present to work, she popped the popcorn and put in one of the movies on her projector.

"Okay, come over here." She led everyone over to the large pin tree. Six presents sat on the plaid skirt. Mai handed the purple one to Misako, the pink to Ayako the orange to John, the green to Monk, the blue to Lin and the red to Naru. In the end she had gotten everyone the perfect gift.

Misako got a new kimono.

"Thanks Mai. How did you know I needed one?"

"Oh, you've only mentioned it a thousand and one times." Mai laughed and hugged her.

Ayako gift card to several of her favorite shops (ex. Coffee shops and spas)

"Now I actually have something to do this weekend!"

"Did another guy cancel on you?" Monk asked receiving a blow to the head.

John had a first class ticket back to Australia to see his family.

"I heard you'd been a little home sick."

"Yeah, thanks." John beamed.

Monk several new guitar picks a picture of a silver guitar was also in the box.

"Don't tell me this is what I think it is." He asked holding up the picture.

"Then I wont tell you it's a Paul Reed Smith Custom 24 Guitar and I also wont tell you it's behind that couch." Monk whipped his head around and sure enough saw the neck of a guitar sticking out.

Lin received an assortment of things all made in Hong Kong.

"Very thoughtful."

"I tried." She smiled politely, bowing as he did.

Naru got an assortment of different teas and coffee along with two mugs.

"You are not very creative."

"I figure you'd like it, I mean 99.9% of the stuff that comes out of you mouth is" Mai fetch me my tea or: Mai bring me some tea."

"Even so you could've gotten something better like…-" She pulls up another present seemingly out of nowhere.

"Like this?" Naru removes the paper revealing a camera box.

"What's this?"

"The camera I broke when I came into the abandoned school house."

"You broke a camera then?"

"I never told you? Oh, well…"

Happy Christmas to you all! I hope you enjoyed the story and had so much fun ripping open your presents.

With love,

-Ohime-Sama


End file.
